


113. Birthday Boy

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [113]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	113. Birthday Boy

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): birthday boy  
 **players only. backdated to April 15th. takes place the same weekend as[this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/29199.html).**

Alex rises long before the first streaks of dawn, taking care not to disturb his sleeping lover. He's been planning Luke's birthday surprise for months, and he was so anxious about possibly oversleeping that he's barely slept at all. The two framed portraits are wrapped in nondescript brown paper, nothing to draw attention, and he digs them out from the very back of the hall closet.

He took the opportunity before Luke arrived in Carmel on Friday to carefully measure and mark the walls just beyond their glassed-in swimming pool, before testing the weight of the portraits against the hanging bolts. Enclosed on four sides by their home but open to the night sky, the rectangular pool is wondrously serene under the star-sprinkled moonlit sky. And with the stark but simple lighting just inside, one opposite the other, the paintings of his lover will stun the senses.

And once the portraits are perfectly hung and the paper bundled into the recycling bin, Alex slips back into bed and back into sleep.

Rolling over, Luke wraps his arm around Alex's waist and burrows in against his lover with a soft sound of contentment. It's late morning - well, later than usual - the sun streaming in through their bedroom windows, reflecting off the water outside, and although he'd still like nothing better than to go back to sleep, the moment he starts thinking about where he is, who he's with, what day it is - his birthday! - there's no hope of that. He takes a quick peek over Alex's shoulder at the clock then drops his head back down on his pillow. Presses a kiss to Alex's shoulder, hoping to wake him without really _waking_ him.

"Hmm?" Alex sighs, and moves to clutch his pillow tighter, but instead finds himself hugging warm flesh; ahhh, much better. "Hey, _älskling_ ," he murmurs, morning gravel in his voice. He drags Luke on top of him, still keeping his eyes shut.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you call me that?" Luke murmurs, smiling, snuggling right in, this position, this place, his absolute favourite.

"I don't think you have," Alex answers, smiling. He trails his fingers lightly over Luke's bare shoulder. "I'm glad to hear it, though. Because it's my name for _you_ , only."

"Really?" Luke lifts his head for a moment then lays it back down, smiling happily. Content. "I was wondering but I didn't want to ask."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex twists to press a kiss against Luke's hair. "Huh. I guess that means I get to ask you. What's something special just for me?"

Raising his head again, Luke gives Alex a look. "Do you mean a name, because I've lost track of all the firsts and onlies you've been for me," he says. "My sir, my fiance, the first and only man I've ever permanently marked my body for..." He smiles. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Nah, you didn't even need to start," Alex says, combing his fingers through Luke's hair with a grin. "I just like hearing it." He lifts up and kisses his lover, soft and lingering. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Luke says softly, beaming at Alex. "So... what did you get me?" he asks, more than a hint of mischief in his smile.

"What did I...? What?" Alex blinks, taken aback. And then he stares. "Oh... Shit, Luke. I thought... I mean, you know. We're planning the wedding and we've got all those details to sort out and I... I kind of thought that was, you know, a lot for this year..." He trails off, looking uncomfortably guilty.

"It's okay. I was only kidding," Luke rushes to assure him, and it's true, he was, and still is actually, but now he finds himself feeling oddly let down. By something he didn't really even care about. What the hell? "Being here with you for my birthday is present enough for me." Sealing his words with another kiss.

"Really?" Alex asks, his expression sheepish. He sits up and takes Luke's hands in his. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, I really am," he says softly, searching his lover's face. "Hey! I know. We'll go out. Today, we'll go into town and find you something you love."

"We don't have to do that," Luke says, shaking his head. "Seriously. It's okay. I just want to enjoy the day with you and I'd rather stay here."

Alex blows out a breath and studies Luke's face. Okay, now he just feels like an asshole for deceiving his lover. Better fix this, fast. "Here's what we'll do," he decides, his tone of voice making it clear there will be zero debate. "I'll make breakfast. You will go out to the pool and relax. It's supposed to be gorgeous today." And the steel in Alex's voice implies it had by-god _better_ be gorgeous today, on his boy's birthday. He kisses Luke again, then slips into their bathroom.

Lazing by the pool sounds brilliant. Luke grabs two huge towels from the linen closet and a pair of trunks he can keep close by just in case someone comes to the door but he wanders through the house naked, stopping to get a glass of water from the kitchen before he heads out to the pool. Opening the sliding doors on the one side, he sets their things by a lounger then crosses to the other side to open the other set of doors. It's only when he looks up, and _really_ looks at what's in front of him, that his mouth drops open and he just stares. "Oh my god..." It's the photo Dean did of him.

Alex fully intends to cook breakfast - really! truly he does! - but he also doesn't want to miss it if Luke is going to notice his birthday presents. So after quickly washing up, he creeps silently to peer out at Luke from the cool dimness of the house. What he sees makes him smile in both relief and adoration, and he steps through one of the open sliders to wrap his arms around his lover from behind. "I couldn't let Dean sell that to anyone else," he explains softly, marveling anew at the heartbreaking dream-like quality the photographer achieved, styling Luke as a beaten-down [soldier of the Vietnam War](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/Alex/deangormanluke.jpg). "It's too stunning. I had to have it."

Luke leans back into Alex's embrace, giving his sir a smile over his shoulder and twisting his head even more for a kiss. "Our guests are going to think I'm the vainest bloke on earth," he teases, but his eyes are shining, his chest tight, beyond floored that Alex thought to buy the piece.

"For that? Nah," Alex disagrees, shaking his head. "That's not vanity." Keeping his arms around Luke, he turns his lover 180 degrees to look at the wall bordering the opposite end of the pool, where he's hung Ross Watson's painting of a contemporary Luke inserted into the midst of [a famous Caravaggio, dating back to 1594](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/Alex/Carravaggio1594_zps7a260e0e.jpg). " _That_ one, though..."

"Oh my god," Luke blurts out, eyes wide. "You bought that one too?" He shakes his head in disbelief but there simply aren't words for how thrilled he is. "You're lucky you came out," he tells Alex, laughing, "because someone certainly would've put two and two together."

"I'd do anything for you," Alex says quietly, and maybe the words are a bit too serious for the moment, but they're just so fucking true. He trusts Luke without limit, to depths he'd never thought possible. And in return, yes, he'd give his lover all of himself, every last bit of his soul.

Luke simply stares at Alex for a moment, looking into his eyes, and then he kisses him again, lips soft and sweet. "I love you so much," he whispers.

Working to keep his shit together, Alex nods. "I know," he whispers back, tracing the outline of Luke's mouth with his fingertip. "I still need to go cook breakfast."

"Not yet," Luke whispers, slipping slowly to his knees, his face pressed to his sir's groin, inhaling his scent, his mouth rubbed over Alex's cock through his shorts.

And all right, his lover on his knees before him could probably distract Alex from nuclear war, not to mention something of such puny importance as scrambled eggs. He lets out a soft sigh and rests his hands lightly on Luke's head.

"May I?" Luke asks, looking up at Alex, his hands already on both sides of his waistband. "Please?" His mouth brushed across the tip, the fabric dampening under his lips.

Alex groans under his breath, and nods permission.

Rolling Alex's shorts down to the tops of his thighs, his cock popping free, hard already, Luke moans and slides his hands around to Alex's ass, cupping his cheeks, fingers deep in his crack when he sucks the crown into his mouth, his own cock ragingly hard between his thighs.

Shuddering at the tease of fingers so damn close to his hole, Alex's grip in Luke's hair tightens. But he manages not to yank his boy in close and force him to swallow deeper. Not yet.

Luke takes his time, rolling his tongue around the crown again and again before taking Alex deeper, right into the back of his throat with another moan, his fingers slipping deeper into his sir's cleft, one rubbing over his hole.

"Oh, fuck." Alex drops his head back, startled by the sudden assault. And fuck it feels so damn good, the whole of his prick surrounded by tight wet heat in an instant. "Yes," he growls softly. "More."

Emboldened, Luke pulls off only long enough to suck that finger and the one beside it into his mouth, getting them good and wet before he's got his sir's cock back down his throat, head bobbing rhythmically as he pushes the tip of one inside him.

Trying to be helpful, Alex spreads his legs a bit wider and works to relax his muscles and invite Luke in. Not that easy when he's standing, but _damn_. He loves it when his boy takes the initiative and pushes the boundaries a bit with him. Dropping one of his hands he closes it around Luke's nape, shutting his eyes and simply letting himself focus on sensation.

Pushing his finger deeper, Luke moans, enthusiastically sucking Alex's cock, the head lodged in the back of his throat while he bobs up and down, just barely pulling back before his nose is buried against those wiry curls again. He loves this, loves it so much. Sometimes he thinks he could almost come from this alone. Adding a second finger, he drops his other hand to cup Alex's balls in his palm, kneading and squeezing them lightly for the moment. Gauging his sir's reaction to everything he's doing.

"Oh, fuck." In that instant, Alex comes so fucking close to dropping to his knees on the ceramic tiling. He manages to limit himself to a sudden stagger for balance. His balls are a huge weakness and Luke knows that better than anyone. "Yes, boy."

Luke whimpers, tilting his head back, giving Alex a better angle to thrust if he wants, both hands working, pushing deeper, squeezing tighter, his own cock dripping on the tiles between his thighs.

It's like being swept up into a windstorm. Alex groans loudly and yanks on Luke's hair -- even though he doesn't need to because his boy is already there, offering himself up. His hips pump hard and he shudders, overcome by the way Luke seems to burn him up with pleasure everywhere at once until all he can do is surrender and spill hot down his lover's throat.

Luke shivers, his cock jerking with pleasure, so close he can barely hold on, barely hold back, swallowing and swallowing until he's sure he's got every last drop, his hands gentling at the same time as his mouth.

Alex moans and eases his grip, beginning to pet Luke's hair. Then he kicks off his shorts entirely and staggers back to sit on the end of a lounger, beckoning Luke closer with a finger.

Luke drops his hands to the tiles and crawls the short distance between them, kneeling back up in front of his sir. He feels almost drunk, sheer pleasure at Alex's orgasm, at the taste of his come, still running through him.

"What are you going to do with this?" Alex says softly, his voice rough with gravel in the wake of all the shouts he only just managed to swallow back. Lifting his bare foot, he rubs it slowly along the underside of Luke's erection, his toes pressing on Luke's balls.

Whimpering softly, Luke sways a little before righting himself. "Whatever... whatever you'll let your boy do, sir," he finally gets out, just barely managing to keep from rutting against that touch.

Alex shrugs. "I'm thinking I'm going to let my boy come," he answers, but of course it's never quite so simple with him. "You have thirty seconds. And your hands need to stay behind your back the whole time."

Luke's eyes flash to Alex's face and panic sparks through him. Thirty seconds? With his hands behind his back? But Alex's foot is still pressed against his cock and balls and his cheeks flush with shame as he realizes exactly what his sir wants from him. Moaning softly, he rubs himself against Alex's foot, humping it without reservation, the fantasy of pushing further forward, fucking himself _on_ his sir's foot, his _huge_ foot, playing through his head. Fuck...

His posture is as relaxed as he can manage for the moment, but tension floods every one of Alex's muscles. He watches Luke intently - that, he doesn't try to hide - curious as to just how his lover will make this happen. Because Alex knows that it _will_ happen. "Seven," he says softly, "six..."

Luke whimpers, rutting even harder, pressing down so Alex's foot digs into his balls, the flash of pain just what he needs to shove him over that fast. He cries out, hands clenching tight behind his back as his cock spurts, lacing skin and tile beneath him.

Alex smirks down at his lover, pure pride edging out the satisfaction which is currently overflowing his body. "Such a dirty slut, coming like this," he murmurs, tangling his fingers in Luke's hair so that each word is warm over Luke's ear. "Just think if anyone could see you right now..."

Cheeks so hot he can feel the heat in his eyes, Luke shivers again, both ashamed and aroused and ashamed at how aroused he is. He knows he's a dirty slut, knows he gets off on being told he is, on being made to do things like this, by Alex. Always and only by Alex. "Your boy would do anything for you," he whispers. " _Anything._ "

"Good," Alex says. He scoots back to lie down on the oversized lounger. "So come put your arms around me."

Luke smiles at that and crawls up onto the lounger, wrapping himself around his sir and kissing his throat.

Putting his long arms around his boy, Alex happily snuggles in, here in this spot where he feels like he belongs more than anywhere else. "If I ever forget your birthday, _älskling_ , you have my prearranged permission to kick me." He grins and turns his head to kiss his lover's lips.

"Mm." Sighing happily into the kiss, Luke grins back when they part. "I think you're good for a few birthdays at least after this," he says, nodding towards the pictures.

"Don't encourage me, I'll get lazy!" Alex admonishes with a little nudge, although of course it's not true. Dreaming up ways to put smiles on Luke's face... God, it just makes him so fucking happy. "I admit, though, I didn't plan anything for the rest of the day. Just... you. Lots and lots of you. With me."

"Sounds perfect," Luke says, smiling up at Alex and kissing him again. "Although maybe..."

"Maybe?" Alex pulls back to look at him in surprise.

Luke blushes. "Sorry. I was going to say that maybe you'd be willing to give me a birthday spanking?"

Alex's grin spreads slowly, but it's in clear approval. He lifts his head and licks between his lover's lips, then pulls back so he can meet Luke's eyes. "Choose your weapon."

"Would it be okay if I just wanted your hand, or would you like me to choose something else?" Luke asks, unable to stop smiling at Alex.

"Luke?" Alex huffs a laugh and threads his fingers through his lover's hair. "You're asking if it wouldn't be too much trouble for me to touch you with my own hands? Seriously?"

Luke laughs. "I don't know. I thought maybe you might want me to choose a toy or something. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Licking out at his boy's earlobe, Alex whispers, "You never disappoint me. Now get up, and go lean on the back railing. Over the ocean."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, a light shiver running through him as he slips off the lounger and walks through the house to the back deck, his cock already struggling to get hard again as he leans over the railing, bracing himself against it. The view is incredible, almost surreal, and the fact that Alex is going to spank him, here, blows his mind.

The house is situated on what Alex swiftly came to think of as 'their' cliffs, and yeah, they can see their neighbors: distant blurs on either side of them, also overlooking the sea from rocky prominences. So far away that Alex doesn't worry for a second about exposing Luke and himself like this. He stands behind his lover, smoothing his hands over the length of Luke's gorgeously naked body like he's gentling a nervous horse. "Do you remember the first time I spanked you?"

Almost purring at the touch, Luke nods. "The first night we met," he says, flashing Alex a small smile over his shoulder.

"That's right." Alex's return smile is so pleased. "First I couldn't believe you asked me for it. And then I couldn't believe there wasn't a single mark on you already..." He rakes his blunt fingernails along the creamy pale skin of Luke's ass.

Luke hisses in a breath, his cock jerking sharply. "I'd been working," he says softly. "And I hadn't met anyone I wanted to mark me anyways. Until you."

"You trusted me so much. Right from the beginning." And it astounded Alex, right from the beginning. He smoothes his hand over the curve of Luke's ass once more, then smacks him lightly.

"I trusted my instincts," Luke whispers, whimpering at the smack, his cock jerking again. "And they said to trust you."

Alex shakes his head, still marveling at the incredible depths of his lover, the stunning openness of him. He leans over and slowly draws his tongue along Luke's nape, then whispers, "Don't come." Standing up straight once more, he spanks Luke dead-center of his ass half a dozen times, starting lightly but increasing the intensity each time.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke whispers, eyes half-closed, the horizon a blur as any pain mutes into pleasure, that pleasure flushing through him, spreading outward, reaching for his head and toes.

"How hard would I have to beat you," Alex muses, "in order to make you safeword?" Luke has only safeworded with him once, during their first attempt at fisting. He shakes out his hand and circles to Luke's other side, delivering a blow twice as hard as the last one. "I'd probably need to grab one of my belts."

Luke cries out this time, quickly biting it back, aware of how sound carries across water. "Probably. Yes, sir," he nods, head already swimming, his hands tightening their grasp on the railing.

Alex grins, tucking away the image for later. Clearly they'll have to try it, and soon. But not today, or at least, not exposed the way they are out here; neighbors or no, surely even passengers in a news helicopter flying overhead would be able to discern something suspicious about two naked man and a black strap whipping between them. Bending his knees, Alex spanks Luke full-strength against the backs of his thighs, watching the way his handprints stand out starkly before beginning to fade into deeper bruises.

Luke chokes on a cry, inhaling sharply through his nose as he grits his teeth against screaming. _Fuck!_ Tears prick the inside of his lids, forcing their way to the corners where they well up and start to trickle down his cheeks, his cock hard as ever, body begging for more as he tilts his ass back, offering his sir a better angle.

"Do you want more, boy?" Alex asks, reaching around to roughly work Luke's erection for three strokes. "Or do you want to come?" It's a trick question. Of course, it usually is.

Whimpering, Luke bites his lip so hard it bleeds. "Whatever you want, sir," he whispers, unable to think through the options. Whether one cancels out the other or whether he's being given a real choice at all. "Whatever you'll give your boy."

"My boy has earned the right to come," Alex assures him, his voice deceptively mild as he works to hold back his grin. "Like this." He slaps Luke's cock, hard, three times in quick succession.

Luke howls, unable to help himself, his cock already spurting before he can even figure out whether that was permission or not. "Oh, god, fuck..." he moans, flashing Alex wide eyes.

Catching that look, Alex steps to lean back against the railing, then pulls his lover in to rest against him. He rubs his hand over Luke's back, wanting him to enjoy his orgasm rather than panic through it. "So good, _älskling_ ," he murmurs, his lips pressed to Luke's temple. "You always make me so proud."

Thank god. Luke relaxes against Alex, almost sinking into him, so relieved, pleasure still shivering through his veins. "I love you," he whispers.

"Good," Alex whispers in turn, his mouth curving into a smile. "That should give me an edge over my rivals. Can you walk, love? Just far enough to lie down?"

Luke nods, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist even as he lets his sir lead him back to the lounger.

Settling back with a contented sigh, Alex guides Luke to sprawl across him. They spend a few minutes in lazy silence, with Alex drawing his hand over his lover's back in an aimless caress, touching just to touch. Then he remarks, "You're going to have bruises for a few days, at least. I hope that won't be a problem for you with work." It's something he should have checked _before_ the spanking, of course. Oh well.

Luke smiles. "It shouldn't since I'm clothed for this one," he says with a soft laugh. "But I wouldn't care anyway."

"Really?" Alex lifts his head so he can catch a glimpse of his lover's face, then relaxes again. "You're ready to let your freak flag fly?"

Luke thinks about that for a moment. "No, I guess not," he says with a bit of a sigh, looking up at Alex. "Are you?"

Alex shakes his head. "That's too personal. People the world over already get off on passing judgment on us, first because we're celebrities, then because we're gay, and we're getting married... Fuck'em." He caresses Luke's cheek. "This is _our_ life, together. They don't get any more pieces of it."

Luke nods, leaning into the touch. "That sounds good," he says. It would easier if they could be honest, if they didn't have to care, but keeping _something_ for them is right, the way things should be. "Especially if we ever have kids," he adds with a smile, glancing up at Alex to catch his reaction.

"Very true," Alex agrees. That's something he hadn't even been thinking about, but god yeah: he doesn't think he'll ever be one of those people so comfortable with himself and the world that he'd be cool with his teenager stumbling onto a story of him and Luke playing around like the kinky fucks they are. A story complete with pictures, jesus. "What do you think our timeframe is on that, by the way?"

"Two, three years, maybe, if we decide to do it," Luke says, pretty thrilled with Alex's response. He still doesn't know if he actually wants kids but it's nice to talk about it, to think about them having their own family. "What do you think? Does that sound right?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Alex nods. "I mean, I'll be pushing forty at that point, but there are lots of older dads standing up at their kids' high school graduations these days, you know? I think we'll manage. And when you start going silver, right here?" he says, tracing his fingertip over the short hair at Luke's temple. "You are going to be so fucking stunning that people won't even _want_ younger boyfriends anymore. They'll want them all exactly like you."

Luke laughs, kissing Alex on the mouth. "You are so good for my ego," he says with a smile, eyes twinkling.

Alex chuckles softly in surprise. "Good," he decides after a second. "I should be. A sir who doesn't build up his boy... he's kind of a worthless sir, isn't he?" He's never really understood why some dominants seem to relish destroying their submissives' self-esteem. Is that part really necessary to ensure obedience? It's hardly the freakin' military, after all.

"I think so," Luke agrees, "but I wouldn't know. I've only ever had one sir and he's absolutely brilliant."

Now Alex ducks his head to kiss Luke, lingering over his lover's mouth, over the serenity his boy creates in him. "Maybe we were just meant to be."  



End file.
